This disclosure relates to detector architectures using offset packets.
Digital flat panel detectors may have an array of photodetectors. The photodetectors are typically read using a double sampling method. Double correlated sampling requires two samples, a signal sample and zero sample. The zero sample captures noise and offsets created by resetting the preamplifier and surrounding electronics. The signal sample contains all the noise and offsets from the zero sample and the signal of interest. By subtracting these two samples, fixed pattern noise may be eliminated, leaving the desired signal. Because of the zero sample, this process requires two sample periods for each sampled signal.